Magical
by Smartist
Summary: Legend feels as though he has everything he needs in his life, but Donatella finds herself wanting more. Away from her sister, the distance does strange things to both girls. Scarlett is empress, and her power is not easy to hold onto. Julian loves Scarlett, but finds himself different and changed. And the Fates are still loose and bleeding magic. *Thank you and leave reviews!*
1. 1

*The characters and settings are works of Stephanie Garber, I'm just changing them a bit to make my own story*

**LEGEND**

Legend found his cheeks twisting up into a smile, a real one, as he watched the love of his life sleep. Her golden curls were draped over his arms, her long dark blonde lashes fluttering in dreams.

Legend would enter them soon enough. He always gave her a couple of minutes before making her dreams more magical.

_Donatella Dragna_. The girl who had changed Legend, given him a heart to love her with. Sometimes he would think of immortality, what it had been like to never fear for life. But he never regretted his choice. He never regretted choosing _her_.

He had taken her from the palace a week ago. They were a few hours on coach from Valenda. Legend knew Tella loved her sister, and vice versa, and they would need to stay close to each other, for some time at least. Tella, surprisingly, hadn't protested, and they lived in a small ocean town. He would take her somewhere else soon. Tella wanted to see everything, and how could he deny her anything?

Legend closed his eyes, his fingers curling tighter on Tella's arm. He could smell the magic coming off of him, the sweet scent heady and irresistible, as he fell into his dreams.

The world turned black for a minute before he saw Tella's face, awash in sun and staring right at him.

"Legend," she said, her tone and expression carrying yet another one of her wild ideas. She was seated on a velvet cushion, her angelic face framed by the setting sun. Her hair was blowing in the ocean breeze, and Legend could taste salt on his lips.

"Donatella," he responded, lips twitching into another smile. "Anything you'd like to do tonight?" He tilted his dark eyes at her in the way he knew she couldn't resist, hoping to distract her before she told him what was brewing in her mind.

She grinned back at him, white teeth flashing. Standing up, she walked up to him, slipping her arms around his neck. _Efficiently distracted._ Legend placed his hands on her slim waist, feeling the warmth through the thin fabric.

He lowered his head, his nose nudging hers. Their lips met, and Legend felt Tella's curve upwards in a smile. Then, "Wait."

Tella pulled away from him enough so he could see her face. Her cheeks were pink, her voice was breathy. Legend loved that he had that effect on her.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to answer it," Tella said.

"That can wait," Legend said, craving the taste of her lips again. He pulled her closer to him, and she pulled away, though Legend could sense her hesitation.

"_Legend,_" Tella said, her mouth set in a stubborn line.

"Fine," Legend said, playing with the satiny ribbons at her waist. Her fingers slipped down his shoulders to his arms.

"Is there a way for me to use magic?" Tella asked, her lovely hazel eyes curious and naughty.

Legend stopped fidgeting with her dress and looked her straight in the eye. "You know there is." He didn't want her head going to places they shouldn't.

"Like what you did to Esmeralda? With blood?"

"You know the answer to that, Tella."

Tella frowned, though it only lasted a second. "Is there any other way? Any rituals, or… binding words? Any way without taking someone else's magic?"  
"No," Legend said. He hated lying to her, but he knew that she would do something rash if he told her there was. "Why, Tella? Is mine not enough for both of us?" He gave her a hurt look, and Tella looked guilty, though not as much as she should've.

Tella paused, and their world was silent, save for the wind and lapping waves. "I just feel- "

Legend put a finger to her lips. "Don't say 'lesser'. You are anything but."

She smiled at him, but it wasn't convincing enough. "I'm just curious," she hedged.

Legend refrained from rolling his eyes. _Curious_ didn't describe it. He sighed. "Donatella." He put his hands on her back, bringing them closer. "You know that you are the most _special_ person I've ever met. You don't need magic to do anything. Never consider yourself below me or anyone else. _I love you_, and you are the best I could ever ask for."

Tella's hands went to his chest. "I know," she said quietly.

Then she opened her mouth to protest again, and Legend silenced her by pressing his mouth to hers.

For a while, Legend couldn't tell the difference between dream and reality.

*_Thank you for reading. I know the first chapter wasn't the best, but I'm just getting started. Hope you enjoy!*_


	2. 2

**SCARLETT**

Scarlett's mind was a barrage of stressful oranges and yellow worry. Her head ached, and at times she could barely keep her eyes open.

It had been nine days. Nine days since she was crowned empress. Nine days since Donatella had left. Nine days of sitting in meetings and deciding matters and talking in court. At least she had one thing to look forward to each day.

"Crimson!" Scarlett turned around, a smile already on her face, for one person.

Julian walked towards her, his form wreathed in sunny yellows but also concerned grays. He was beautiful, like he always was, his amber eyes shining. As he took her arm, she glimpsed the bright red tattoo on his brown skin.

"I mean," Julian said, half-bowing in his position. "Empress Scarlett of the Meridian Empire."

Scarlett tightened her fingers, clasped on his cuffed sleeves. "Goodness, that's quite an overwhelming title," she murmured.

It was hard to wrap her head around at times. Empress? Her? The people believed her, though, and that was a relief.

"Relax, Crimson," Julian said, pressing a soft kiss into her elaborately styled hair. "If anyone can rule this empire, it's you."

Scarlett sighed. "It's so much work!" she complained, not loud enough for the guard trailing them to hear. "All these meetings and decisions, I don't know if I was meant for it." She looked down.

Julian, however, grinned. "I can help. My _fiance_." There was a deliberate emphasis on that word, the word that made both Scarlett shiver in sunny joy and nervous lavender.

Their wedding was scheduled for three weeks from today. It turned out that royal weddings were a large issue, and took _time_ to prepare. Quite a lot of it, evidently. Scarlett had wanted a private wedding, but everyone had insisted that it was open to the public. She only hoped that Legend and Donatella, _especially_ Tella, would attend.

Scarlett sighed again, and Julian noticed.

"What is it?" Julian's hand caught hers, and he turned her to face him. "Crimson, you're making me nervous."

For a moment, Scarlett gazed into Julian's face. He was looking at her like she was the only one that mattered, like she was his star in the very dark night. She raised a hand to his cheek, not really paying attention to what she was doing. He leaned his head into her touch, his smile more genuine now.

"What is it?" he asked again softly. His worry was back now, but Scarlett could also see his beaming red love.

Scarlett hesitated before saying, "It's just… _Tella_."

Julian exhaled and looked away. "I know," he said, his voice lower. "I miss Legend, too. But he'll take care of her."

"I know he will," Scarlett said, and she did. Tella could be a bit… risky at times, but Scarlett knew that Legend loved her and would protect her. That didn't stop her from wanting to see her though. After a moment, she said, "I have a meeting to attend, would you care to join me?"

Julian winked at her. "How could I say no?"

* * *

"And, empress, what will we do about the Saints?"

Scarlett sat up, instantly aware. She looked around to see who had asked the question; it was Sir Herestio, an old guard that had seen much of the castle's history.

Most of her advisors were Elantine's; Legend mostly worked with his performers, who were somewhere in Valenda now, and Scarlett wasn't too sure on their judgement. Unfortunately, Poison was also a part of her council. It wasn't that he was so terrible, but he was a _Saint_, and not many were eager to trust him.

Scarlett glanced at him, curious to see how he would respond to the statement. Poison's face was indifferent, looking at Scarlett to see how she would answer the question. When he caught her looking at him, he winked at her, and Scarlett trained her gaze back on Sir Herestio, willing herself not to roll her eyes.

"Not all the Saints are a threat," Scarlett said. "Unless they cause trouble, we have no reason to go after them." Her gaze scanned the room, making sure everyone understood her point. "_However_," she added. "I would like to seek out the more dangerous Saints: the Murdered King, Jester Mad, and the Undead Queen. Oh, and the Prince of Hearts."

The people amassed around her bobbed their heads in agreement. Julian caught her gaze from across the table and grinned at her.

Scarlett smiled back, then ducked her head before anyone else would notice the exchange.

"Is that all, then?"

Her advisors nodded and made to stand up. Scarlett was the last to, and when she left the room, she saw Julian waiting for her.

"The Prince of Hearts?" he mused.

"Yes. I know he shouldn't be much of a threat now… but I think it would be safer to." She didn't mention that Tella would feel much safer.

Julian took her arm, and she could feel his warmth through his sleeve.

"Let's go for a walk," she suggested, wanting to do something with her _fiance_ today.

Julian chuckled and led the way.

*_Thank you for reading. Once again, this isn't my best work, but I think it will get better :)*_


	3. 3

**DONATELLA**

The sky was smothered in clouds, but no one could deny that the day was beautiful. Tella gazed into the whipping sea, and while staring dreamily into the distance wasn't really her thing, she could make it work.

She licked her lips, the salt on them making her crave water. Her hair snapped against her cheek, but Tella didn't really mind the sting. It was windy, the sun peeking through a blanket of white, and Tella could make out faint smudges of blue when she looked up.

"Good morning," someone mumbled behind her. Tella turned to look at the young boy that worked at the water, fishing with his grandfather.

She smiled wide at him. "Good morning," she said, her voice bright. The boy, Michel, patted down his flying brown hair and ducked his head. "Are you going out in the water today?"

"Yep," Michel said, his voice a bit louder with excitement. "Grandpa said we might catch some big fish coming close with the wind."

Tella nodded, feigning enthusiasm for the child's sake. She didn't really care about the fish, nor the wind. No, she was thinking about Scarlett.

She sighed, her elbows leaning on the metal rails protecting her from the water. She heard Michel's soft but eager footsteps, yet didn't turn around to bid him luck. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Oh, Scarlett," she mused softly to herself. Speaking to yourself was a sign of madness, but Tella already knew she was a bit mad. She herself had left her sister, and though she wanted something different, she couldn't help the deep ache that went through her each time she thought of Scarlett.

Scarlett cared so much about Tella, and Tella had only recently learned how important her sister's love was. _And she had left her._

Tella told herself it would take time, that they would both get used to the distance. Of course she would visit, but only on important days. And yet Tella's heart leapt each time she thought of seeing Scarlett again.

_You don't need her,_ Tella thought, trying to convince herself. The thing was, the two of them were more than just sisters. Scarlett was Tella's best friend, the one that cheered her up, and watched her when she was sick, and made her laugh.  
Tella wanted to be independent. She wanted to be able to stay away from Scarlett, yet see her often enough to make both of them happy.

_You have Legend_, she reminded herself. Oh, Legend. The magical person that made her smile whenever she woke, and made her forget when she was sad. He made her dreams come true, bringing forth anything she could possibly dream of.

A nagging voice in Tella's head said, _Not your family._

Tella groaned aloud. Why couldn't she ever be satisfied? She wasn't satisfied with her life now, Legend's magic and the loss of Scarlett and Paloma reminding her all the time. And there was no real way for Tella to ever be satisfied in the future.

The steel railing made a large creaking noise, distracting Tella from her selfish thoughts. Sighing again, Tella turned and made her way up the cobbled path. She could spot the collection of lovely, quaint houses on the other side of the street, as well as the larger, closer house that she called home.

Her azure gown swirled around her legs as she walked. Magic gave her that dress, and Tella loved it, along with the many others Legend gave her. This one had soft indigo petals scattered across the skirt, a cobalt sash defining the shape of her hips. The sleeves were long and flowy, for the chilly weather, and the neck was lined with periwinkle ribbons.

She had a perfect life, Tella realized. She was in an adventure, with the man she loved, and anything she could possibly want. The voice came in her head again. _Scarlett,_ it whispered. _Paloma._

Tella, once again, pushed the thought firmly aside. No, she was perfect, and she didn't need anything else.

* * *

"Tella, wake up, love."

Tella opened her eyes groggily, the world hazy and bright. Legend's face hovered over hers, smiling softly. "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up. Her head spun for a second, and she had to blink a couple of times before it straightened.

"Afternoon. You were asleep when I came back, and I didn't want to wake you so soon."

Afternoon already? Tella stood, and discovered she was on the bed. She didn't remember anything that had happened after she had reached the house. She had closed the door, had some water, took a seat… and couldn't recall the rest.

"I must have been tired," she murmured to herself. It was the first time she had slept without dreaming in a long time.

"Yes," Legend agreed, holding onto her arm. "Are you alright? You still look a bit worn out."

Tella looked at him, and patted his cheek, touched by the concern in his eyes. She still wasn't used to seeing such affection from anyone but Scarlett. "I'm fine," she said, a bit sharper than intended with the thought of Scarlett.

She went to wash her face, and was a bit startled by her reflection. There were faint black shadows under her eyes, that definitely hadn't been there before. Her cheeks were pale, and Tella pinched them to make them rosier. Was something wrong? She didn't think so.

Wiping her face, Tella put it down to simple tiredness. Maybe she shouldn't be dreaming with Legend so much and get some solid sleep instead.

A part of her heart weighed down with the thought, though, so she dismissed it and went back to Legend.

_Thank you again for reading!_


End file.
